


Haunted

by sea_side



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anyone please shoot Micah, Dutch no, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_side/pseuds/sea_side
Summary: It was one of those days in wich Dutch felt most helpless.It was one of those days in wich he pretended to read but actually didn't pay attention.It was one of those days in wich no one dared to speak to him.Except for one._______________________________________________________________________________Just my take on how Micah finally convinced Dutch to leave his family behind.





	Haunted

It was one of those days in wich Dutch felt most helpless. They’ve had collected some money for sure, but it was still far from enough. In addition, his enemies came from everywhere now, Pinkertons, bounty hunters and Cornwall’s henchmen, they seemed to watch his every step.  
It was one of those days in wich he sat down with a book on his lap, pretending to read, but he just couldn’t concentrate on whatever the author was telling him. He glanced over the lines, read most of them twice without actually paying attention until he gave up. Life in books was easier. If only there was some Deus Ex Machina to help him out now. 

It was one of those days in wich none of his gang members dared to speak to him. In the past, it would have been Hosea who gave him comfort, who stabilized him and helped him to finally regain his strength. Oh, how much he missed Hosea. Not even his sons gave him company these days.  
Dutch closed the book with frustration and looked up when his eyes fell on the only gang member who cared enough to approach him today.

Of course it was Micah. Even though he was the newest member he didn’t hesitate to advise him. Dutch used to be suspicious at first since he had no reason to trust him more than his closest friends but he learned to appreciate his support. He was a bit overenthusiastic sometimes but he was an endless source of motivation. To be honest, Dutch was eager to hear whatever Micah had to say because it used to cheer him up.

„Hello Dutch,“ he greeted him and pointed at the book „…watcha readin’?“  
Dutch glanced back at the book raising his eyebrows.  
„Honestly, I didn’t really give attention this time,“ he admitted.  
Micah chuckled. „That’s new.“  
A smile flickered across Dutch’s face for a second before he went all serious again. Before the silence could take over, Micah came closer to him and lowered his voice.

„You thinking about something?“ He sounded worried. And of course, why wouldn’t he be?  
„Yeah…“ Dutch gave a deep sigh and leaned back.  
„We still need money! We need a huge pile of it and we need it no time!“ He wildly gestured with his hands in frustration.  
„Hard times,“ Micah agreed. „We would be better off if everyone would pull together.“

Oh, not this again. This didn’t lighten his mood at all.

„Are you saying I’m no longer able to pull them together?“ Dutch spat, knowing that it was a desperate attempt to change the subject.  
Micah didn’t flinch. Instead, he put a hand on his shoulder and bent down to speak in his ear.  
„I’m not saying any of this, Dutch. You know me,“ he assured while Dutch was hiding under the brim of his hat.  
„I’m rather saying that they’re holding you up.“

Dutch backed away to glance up at Micah with a piercing look in his dark eyes.  
„What are you getting at?“, he growled.  
Micah returned the glance with no sign of fear. He leaned towards Dutch again and was now whispering.  
„If you wanna hear my honest opinion: They don’t deserve you. They’re waiting for you to save their asses again but if you need them, they’re ready to leave you behind and some of them already did. You should take those that are still loyal to you and move on.“

Dutch looked at Micah again, opening his mouth to respond, but he was speechless. Micah silenced too. For a moment they only eyed each other.

When Dutch finally spoke, his anger was gone. He sounded understanding.  
„It’s…brave…of you to confess that. Still, there’s something you don’t understand about me and about these people,“ he gestured at the camp. „You call them pathetic, you call them cowards, but they’re my family. What’s worth surviving for if I abandon them?“ 

„You just can’t see behind their masks because you…well..,“ he paused to think, „You’ve been with them for decades and they grew on you…“  
„Just call me pathetic already!“ Dutch snapped again.  
„I don’t think you’re pathetic,“ Micah said patiently. „You got dreams, Dutch. You wanna change this country for the better, you wanna make a difference and you wanna be remembered. I respect, no, I adore that part of you. But these people…they’re holding you up. Times changed and you know what you have to do to if you still want to achieve something. You know you have to change your ways. But they won’t follow you. They don’t understand.“

Dutch gave a heavy sight.  
„All I need is that last score and we’re fine…“

Micah shook his head and patted his shoulder.  
„Dutch, you know it’s no longer about money. It’s about the gang. You need loyal hands, those that are willing to do everything that’s needed. Those who sacrifice everything for the cause if they must. You need also more than the few hands that are left here. Just look at them and tell me…are they willing to make sacrifices?“

Dutch winded now. Micah’s words tore him apart, but they were…so true. It’s what he never allowed to think himself. Over time, his dreams had slipped away from him, became unreachable. He and Hosea had never said it out loud but they both had known that soon there won’t be any place left to settle down any more. They would always be on the run, the means of survival getting more and more desperate and ruthless.  
Dutch was always willing to do whatever it took to save his family. He had only pushed away some…manners of his…for Hosea. And at some point he even thought he didn’t need them at all. It was when they had a good life, when the family grew larger and they had their freedom. He had saved so many lives back then, he had thought it was the only way. How foolish he was…  
Now that things turned, his gang was unable to adapt. They were weak, they were slow, they were afraid, and so…useless.  
They wanted their peaceful life back without any costs. Didn’t he teach them that life had a price?

He glanced over to those who were left, a pitiful sight. It was like they made a confession. They would leave him when he was weak, when he needed them.  
Even Arthur was mostly away, pretending to hunt but actually interfering with his plans and finding new allies. He could’ve turned him in already. How would he know? Suspiciously enough, the Pinkertons and Cornwall seemed to find his gang wherever they went.

„No, they’re not,“ was his hopeless response.

Micah now had both hands on his shoulders, holding him, comforting him.  
„You see…don’t waste yourself on them. You could achieve so much more than just hiding and running from the law. You could actually fight back. You could even lead an army.“

Dutch gave a ironic chuckle.  
„I never wanted an army.“  
But Micah didn’t give up.  
„Times were different back then. But now…believe me…you need dozens of hands.“

His leader grimaced and rested his head in his hands. He was right again. But he couldn’t give in so easily.  
„Micah…do you know that you’re telling me to betray them? You’re ripping my heart out right now!“,  
he hissed like a cornered animal.  
Micah nodded meaningfully and gave him the most pleading look he ever saw on a man’s face.  
„Well, shoot me if you want, but all I see is you clinging on a coach that’s driving towards a cliff. I’m only begging you to let go. You can’t stop this anymore. They’ve already chosen their faith.“

Dutch looked at Micah as if he would see through him for the first time.  
„You really are like my lost son. The evil one. Who came back to haunt me.“

The other man grinned widely.  
„It’s an honor to be one of your sons.“

„How foolish I was to think you could come along,“ Dutch blamed himself, clenching his fists.

„Oh, I would, if they give me a chance. I tried my best with Arthur. He really had potential but now he’s standing in his own way. I can’t help him. Can you?,“ Micah asked bluntly.  
Dutch folded his arms, clutching on himself now. He felt like everything broke away from him. There was no one else left of his beloved family except himself.  
„No,“ he admitted, beaten.  
„I’m sorry, Dutch, but you have to let him go. You can’t save him anyway. Heard that cough he has…?“ Micah sounded like he was starting to mock Arthur.

Dutch’s hand shot up and Micah became silent.  
„No. More. Of. This,“ he warned him, staring at him again. „I let you speak your mind because you’re a part of me I can’t deny, but don’t tempt your fate.“ 

Arthur’s disease was the last thing he wanted to be reminded of. It was like his poor son had no chance after all, even if he was willing to follow him, he couldn’t catch up anymore. Maybe betrayal was the most natural thing for him to do, since Dutch wasn’t willing to stop and wait for him.

Micah bowed his head submissively and whispered: „Of course, forgive me. I didn’t mean to annoy you. Just remember, I’ll be there when you need me.“ 

Then he went off, leaving Dutch utterly stunned. He wasn’t cheered up for sure, but he kinda wasn’t desperate anymore. He saw…opportunities now. He could actually get out of this mess alive, with everyone who was still with him. And he had always told them, if they wanted to leave, they cold. But he wouldn’t care about their fate anymore.


End file.
